


Keeping it Kasual

by orphan_account



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Holding Hands, I'm not sure what to tag this, Implied Sexual Content, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, if one of the hands is a vine but STILL, if the meet cute is house-sitting and you fall for the house, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have been anointed by his lordship to watch his abode while he goes off on an urgent business trip - but you might end up making a more meaningful relationship that you imagined (and not with who you'd thing)...---yea i wrote keep/reader cause its cool to me, feel free to readalso the mc/reader isn't gendered like at all nor is it specified if they are a monster or human, so go wild with that
Relationships: The Keep (Penumbra Podcast)/Original Character, The Keep (Penumbra Podcast)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Keeping it Kasual

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings here, folks! Just a heads up that for stupid plot reasons ur (the mc's) shirt will b see through for a couple of lines so if that makes u uncomfortable, do keep in mind it happens. Also, there's not explicit anything, its just implied at the end cause. vines. and stuff. yknow. Anyways, enjoy!

You have been a fine guest to his lordship’s abode; he’s left on some urgent call to business and needed a hand to help tend to the castle’s needs, so he’s left you in charge. The hours pass quick yet uneventfully, using a guide which his lordship left to make sure all which needs doing is done and a list of musical phrases which might pop up occasionally. The singing is not constant, as you might’ve originally been led to believe. Sometimes its in far of rooms, high above through thick green walls or deep bellow through hard-formed vines. 

It is in the middle of your second day there when you decide to break the unspoken silence and ask the Keep how it is doing. A musical phrase is churned out with what seems like surprise and you grin at the prospect of conversation; your tutelage in reading scores comes in handy as your guide proves to be useful in your communicating efforts. And so you speak.

You learn its name is the Keep for that is its main drive, how it raised his Lord ship from young, and seen every creature which inhabits its domain grow and evolve. And you are fascinated. By God, you are fascinated. After more prodding question which the Keep does not seem to mind, you begin to really talk. Converse. Have a dialogue. And it begins to know you. Your past, your story, your wills and wants. And so the day passes. And carries on. Slower yet more enjoyable.

It is on the fourth eve of your stay, at which point you’ve privately decided the being you’ve spent your every waking hour speaking with for the past two days a close acquaintance, it manifests in your room.

A single standing vine appears before you holding a bowl of cold water you seem to have forgotten in the kitchen as your focus was elsewhere (namely on your melodic companion). Feeling quite foolish, you blush and blurt out a giggling gratitude, and it recoils with the same type of embarrassment when you fingers brush its side. It sings but a small phrase of apology, and you dismiss I with a wave of your hand. 

In your haste, it seems you have knocked the bowl too harshly and the water comes cascading down your front, making your sleep shirt thin and clear as it looses it vague opaqueness. The bed jolts as it green-made foundations shake with the same cadence as before, and a quickened melody of apology and rush comes flooding through the room louder than you’ve ever heard before. 

You are no fool, despite your actions, so you believe to understand what said reaction meant. You look up (as if it was up, it is not; it is all encompassing and around) as you bring your bed sheets over yourself in an attempt to cover the mess, and ask it why it reacted in such a way; while you are no fool, you may act as one if others are under said impression. 

The Keep belts out another concerned and hurried phrase and you shush it, and stand to hold the shaking vine’s grip where it still stands. As you hold its ‘hand’, it seems to calm down, the phrase slowing and becoming less disjointed and frazzled in tune. What happened next, however… that is not a tale which will be retold any time soon.

While said tale will not be retold, any outsider can rest assured knowing the events of said day occurred many a times over during the rest of your stay as you will happily agree (internally, of course, the Keep likes to keep things casual).

At the end of your stay, you thank Lord Arum for the opportunity and wish one last goodbye to the Keep. 

This will not be your last goodbye, of course, you checked the Lord’s calendar and have already made plans to clear up two whole weeks for an, shall we say, interesting fortnight with your newest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> MC @ Arum: I fucked your mom, shit lips
> 
> \-- 
> 
> You made it! Thanks for reading, this will probs be like. orphaned to death whoops but i'm glad u enjoyed it (maybe, hopefully); Let me know what you think in the comments, have you ever even considered this concept before? No? Cool, now you have.


End file.
